Naughty Pictures
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: Joseph gets busted by the Queen looking at naughty pictures. She decides to have a little fun with him.


…

Written by: Ancorns708

Rating: M

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic please be nice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters since Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction. I'm only borrowing them!

Summary: Joseph gets busted by the Queen looking at naughty pictures. She decides to have a little fun with him.

* * *

_I want to give a special thank you to FuzzyLove.__If it hadn't been for her this story would have never been written or published LOL Thank you for your support!_

* * *

**Naughty Pictures**

It had been a slow day at the palace; Her Majesty had been in her office all day going over financial documents to present to parliament. Joseph was down in the security room looking for new security cameras online. He eventually decided that the ones they had installed last year would still be just fine. After checking the monitors to make sure everything was as it should be in the palace, he decided he would do an image search for Clarisse. Even though he got paid to look at her for a living he still could never tire from seeing her. She was the woman whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She didn't know it yet, but soon he would tell her.

As the images popped up he smiled to himself, Mother Nature had been very kind to her, she was just as beautiful now as she was the first time he laid eyes on her nearly 40 years ago.

"_Come along Joseph I'll take you to meet Her Majesty" said, King Rupert. After a short walk through the place gardens they found her amongst the roses. She was even more beautiful than he could have imagined. She was wearing the prettiest royal blue dress he believed he had ever seen, her skin was the perfect color of ivory, her smile reached her eyes. God, those eyes, they were shining the deepest shade of blue. When their eyes met for the first time it was magical; there was an instant chemistry between them. Over the years he became more than just her Head of Security, he became her best friend and confidant. _

Coming out of his daydreaming, he continued to scroll down the page when he noticed what appeared to be a picture of Clarisse wearing a red camisole posing in a most provocative way. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; when he clicked the link several other images of her appeared.

Back in her office, Clarisse had decided that the presentation she had planned for tomorrow's parliament meeting to discuss the year's finances would have to do. She sat back in her chair for a few moments and then decided that she would go find Joseph so they could go on their evening walk through the palace gardens. It had become a nightly ritual since the sudden passing of her dearly beloved son Phillpe. Joseph had always been there for her not only as her Head of Security but as her best friend. Lately she found herself thinking about him more often and coming up with reasons to spend more time with him. She wasn't sure when it happened, but she knew that she loved him. She wanted desperately to tell him but she just had to be patience and wait until Mia was old enough to take the throne.

As she made her way down hallway to the security office, she paused just outside the door and looked in the small window, to see Joseph siting at his desk, looking at what appeared to be pictures of her. At first she smiled at the thought, then after looking more closely she saw that the pictures he was looking at were indeed her but she was wearing lingerie! Her smile quickly gave way to a horrified expression as she had no idea where the pictures had come from seeing as she had NEVER taken pictures like that! Secondly, why would Joseph be looking at them? Then her smile started to return and she decided that she would have a little fun with Joseph.

Slowly and quietly opening the door she stepped inside the security office, smiling to herself when he didn't realize that she was there until she finally spoke.

"Do you see something you like?"

Joseph, startled, turned around quickly and jumped out of his chair.

"Your Majesty…Clarisse, I'm sor… sorry it isn't what it looks like. I swear!"

"Really?"

Slowly closing the distance between them, she stepped into his personal space and whispered in his ear

"Then tell me what it looks like Joseph?"

God, she was so close and her smell was intoxicating, Joseph found it hard to breathe let alone speak The way she said his name just about did him in.

How was he going to explain this to her? How was he ever going to be able to look her in the eyes again? His mind raced trying to come up with an appropriate answer but all he could think about was how incredible close she was to him.

She could tell that she had unnerved him and that he was thinking about what to tell her. Once again, she whispered

"Joseph? I'm waiting."

As he looked up he saw her unconsciously lick her lips. At that moment he didn't care about how much trouble he was in with the Queen, all he could think about was how Clarisse's lips would feel pressed against his. With his mind made up, he closed the short distance between them and kissed her. He didn't mean for it to be such a fiery kiss, but once he started kissing her he couldn't stop. He slowly allowed his tongue to trace across her lips. To his surprise she slowly parted them granting him the access he had only dreamed about. Finally, they broke apart, primarily because they needed air. She rested her forehead against his as they both tried to catch their breath. As he opened his eyes and readied himself for the reprimand he knew he was about to get they locked with hers. As they stood there gazing into each other's eyes all Joseph could see was desire, need and love. Having finally caught his breath he spoke the words that he had longed to tell her.

"I love you Clarisse."

Not sure if she had actually heard him say it or if she had imagined it, she decided not to risk it, instead she leaned in and began to kiss him again. This time the kiss was slower and more passionate, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her crushingly closer. A small moan escaped her lips as she felt his tongue dart out across her pulse point. She didn't remember how it happened, but she was now pinned between the wall and Joseph, his lips burning a trail along her jaw line down her neck to the top swells of her breast.

As much as Clarisse was enjoying being kissed by the love of her life she knew that this had to stop.

"Joseph."

"Joseph we have to stop. We can't do this, not here and not until I'm no longer Queen."

"I have waited forty years for you Clarisse I can wait a couple more. I love you so much"

"Oh Joseph, I love you too, I always have"

She leaned in and began to kiss him again. The kiss they shared grew with intensity and when they broke apart Clarisse cupped Joseph's face like she had a done a thousand times before.

"Joseph, meet me in my suite in 15 minutes"

"Clarisse? What about waiting until Mia's Queen?"

"We've waited so long Joseph. We will have to keep our relationship discrete but I don't want to wait any longer."

15 minutes later there was a soft knock on her suite door. As soon as he entered her suite Clarisse was in his arms being crushed against his muscular chest, their tongues dancing with each other. He moved his hands under her blouse, so he could roll her nipple between his fingers. Breaking the kiss only long enough so they could remove their shirts, Joseph also removed her bra while taking her hardened peak in his mouth. Clarisse began to moan. Clarisse finally got his belt undone. While still kissing and nipping at her neck and breast, Joseph walked her slowly backwards into her bed chamber closing the door with his foot. He moved them over to the king size bed as Clarisse unzipped and pushed his pants and boxers to the floor. She took Joseph's throbbing member in her hands. He could not help but to thrust into them. He had dreamed about this day for so long and feeling her warm hands stroke him elicited a deep moan. Unable to wait any longer Joseph made quick work of her skirt and panties. In one swift motion he was hovering over her, he pulled back and looked into those sapphire eyes.

"Clarisse are you sure about this?"

"I've never been surer in my life, I love you Joseph"

"I love you too Clarisse"

Moments later they laid spent in each other's arms her head resting on his chest while her fingers made small circles in his chest hair.

"Clarisse about those pictures…"

"I know you were just doing your job Joseph. I will make a phone call in the morning and have them removed. I can't believe someone would Photoshop my head onto those bodies."

Joseph pulled her closer and the both drifted off to sleep.

The end

Thanks for reading and reviewing


End file.
